Poppin' Shuffle
Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) ''is Poppin' Party's second song under their first single. It was released, along with Yes! BanG_Dream! on February 24th, 2016. The singer is Toyama Kasumi, who is also playing the guitar. Hanazono Tae is playing the lead guitar. Ushigome Rimi is playing the base guitar. Yamabuki Saya is playing the drums. And finally, Ichigaya Arisa is playing the keyboard. ''Poppin' Shuffle is written by Nakamura Kou. Its is composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), and arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). Track Listing 01. Yes! BanG_Dream! 02. Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) 03. Yes! BanG_Dream! -Off Vocal- 04. Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) -Off Vocal- 05. Voice Track -Toyama Kasumi 06. Voice Track -Hanazono Tae- 07. Voice Track -Ushigome Rimi 08. Voice Track -Yamabuki Saya- 09. Voice Track -Ishigaya Arisa- Audio Game Information Difficulty: Easy: ♪♩♩: 7 Normal: ♪♪♩: 11 Hard: ♪♪♪♩: 16 Expert: ♪♪♪♪♩♩: 22 Rewards: Lyrics Rōmaji= POPPING! PAPPING! Motto atsuku Odorenai no wa kimi dake janai Yume migachina dake dayo (POPPING!) (PAPPING!) Okitara getsuyou no asa kigaete gakkou Eki de orita minna to kinyou no tsudzuki CLAPPING! CLAPPING! Sono te wo agete JUMPING! STEPPING! Nori okurenaide Gonin sorotte POPPING! (POPPING!) PAPPING! (PAPPING!) Mittsu nara beta♪ (POPPING!) Onpu de hanechae! (PAPPING!) Odoritsudzuketara kimi ga waratta. (POP-PING-PING!) (PAP-PING-PING!) (POPPING, SHOUTING WOO!) Tsugi no yasumi jikan ni Suteppu motto hoppu kitto atakku! Kyoushitsu wo dete rouka wo nukete Kimi no temae de Sutoppu sotto tatchi yappa atakku! Getsuyou no asa wa kinyoubi no tsudzuki (POPPING DANCE! Oikakete) (PAPPING GO! Itsumademo) Matte! Datte! Chotto! Kiite! Odorenai no wa kimi dake janai Yume migachina dake dayo Gogo no yasumi jikan ni wa okujou ni ikou Dare ni mo barenai you ni sono doa wo akete CLAPPING! CLAPPING! Machikirenai yo JUMPING! STEPPING! Rizumu oikakete ♪(Otamajakushi) ga POPPING!(POPPING!) PAPPING! (PAPPING!) Mittsu narande haneteru (POPPING!) haneteru! (PAPPING!) Odoritsudzuketara shaffuru biyori. (POP-PING-PING!) (PAP-PING-PING!) (POPPING! SHOUTING! WOO!) Sora no ichiban chikaku dama tte motto rasshu kitto atakku! Kaze wo kanjite kami wo hodoite Kimi ni tsutaeru kama tte dasshu yappa chotto sutoppu Ano watagashi wo oikakete mitai (POPPING DANCE! Oikakete PAPPING GO! Dokomademo) Matte! Datte! Zutto! Koko de! Tate yoko naname te wo nobashitara Donna keshiki ga mieru no? Itsutsu no oto ga POPPING! (POPPING!) PAPPING! (PAPPING!) ♪(Otamajakushi) ga haneteru (POPPING!) haneteru! (PAPPING!) Odoritsudzuketara kimi ga waratta. (POP-PING-PING!) (POP-PING-PING!) (POPPING! SHOUTING! WOO!) Kane ga naridasu mae ni suteppu motto hoppu kitto atakku! Kousha karadete koutei nukete Kimi no temae de sutoppu sotto tatchi yappa atakku! Owaranai uta wa ashita e tsudzuku (POPPING DANCE! Owaranai PAPPING GO! Ashita e to) Yume no ichiban chikaku dama tte motto rasshu kitto atakku! Yuuhi ga nobasu kage wo mitsumete Kimi ni tsutaeru kama tte dasshu yappa chotto sutoppu Owaranai uta wa ashita e tsudzuku (POPPING DANCE! Owaranai PAPPING GO! Ashita e to) Matte! Datte! Zutto! Koko de! Tate yoko naname te wo nobashitara Donna keshiki ga mieru no? |-| Kanji= もっと 熱く 踊れないのは　 キミだけじゃない 夢見がちなだけだよ (POPPING!) (PAPPING!) おきたら月曜の朝きがえて学校 駅でおりたみんなと金曜のつづき CLAPPING！ CLAPPING！ その手をあげて JUMPING！ STEPPING！ 乗りおくれないで ５人そろって POPPING！(POPPING!) PAPPING！(PAPPING!) ３つならべた♪ (おんぷ) (POPPING!) でハネちゃえ！(PAPPING!) 踊りつづけたらキミが笑った。 (POP-PING-PING!) (POP-PING-PING!) (POPPING! SHOUTING! WOO!) 次のやすみ時間に　 ステップもっとホップきっとアタック！ 教室をでて廊下をぬけて きみの手前で　 ストップそっとタッチやっぱアタック！ 月曜の朝は金曜日のつづき (POPPING DANCE！追いかけて) (PAPPING GO！いつまでも) 待って！ だって！ ちょっと！ 聞いて！ 踊れないのは　 キミだけじゃない 夢見がちなだけだよ 午後のやすみ時間には　 屋上にいこう だれにもバレないように　 そのドアをあけて CLAPPING！ CLAPPING！ 待ちきれないよ JUMPING！ STEPPING！ リズム追いかけて ♪(おたまじゃくし)が POPPING！(POPPING!) PAPPING！(PAPPING!) ３つ並んでハネてる (POPPING!)　ハネてる！(PAPPING!) 踊りつづけたらシャッフル日和。 空の 一番ちかく　 だまってもっとラッシュきっとアタック！ 風を感じて　 髪をほどいて きみに伝える　 かまってダッシュやっぱちょっとストップ あのわた菓子を追いかけてみたい (POPPING DANCE！ 追いかけて PAPPING GO！ どこまでも) 待って！ だって！ ずっと！ ここで！ タテヨコナナメ　 手をのばしたら どんな景色が見えるの？ ５つの音が POPPING！(POPPING!) PAPPING！(PAPPING!) ♪(おたまじゃくし)がハネてる (POPPING) ハネてる！ (PAPPING) 踊りつづけたらキミが笑った。 (POP-PING-PING!) (POP-PING-PING!) (POPPING! SHOUTING! WOO!) 鐘が 鳴りだす前に　 ステップもっとホップきっとアタック！ 校舎からでて　 校庭ぬけて きみの手前で　 ストップそっとタッチやっぱアタック！ 終わらない歌は明日へ続く (POPPING DANCE！ 終わらない PAPPING GO！ 明日へと) 夢の 一番近く　 だまってもっとラッシュきっとアタック！ 夕陽がのばす 影を見つめて きみに伝える　 かまってダッシュやっぱちょっとストップ 終わらない歌は明日へ続く (POPPING DANCE！ 終わらない PAPPING GO！ 明日へと) 待って！ だって！ ずっと！ ここで！ タテヨコナナメ　 手をのばしたら どんな景色が見えるの？ |-| English=